Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to the wide variety of content and the quality of content available. A satellite television system typically includes a set top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set top box typically has a memory associated therewith. The memory may include a digital video recorder or the like as well as the operating code for the set top box.
Satellite television systems typically broadcast content to a number of users simultaneously in a system. Satellite television systems also offer subscription or pay-per-view access to broadcast content. Access is provided using signals broadcast over the satellite. Once access is provided the user can access the particular content. The broadcasting of a large selection of channels and pay-per-view programs uses a considerable amount of satellite resources. Such content may be received and stored by a digital video recorder (DVR) for later viewing. For example, a subscriber may choose to record a particular program according to a program line-up of a particular channel.
Sporting events and other live events may also be available to customers in a package. In some instances program start and/or stop times may be flexible. Namely, a particular start and/or stop time may depend on an outcome of a particular event, and/or progress of the event. For example, some sporting events, such as football, are played according to a game clock. The game clock, however, starts and stops according to a progression of the game, such that a stop time and/or duration of the game is likely indeterminable at the outset. Similarly, some events may include extra program segments, such as overtime in sporting events, which depends upon a progression of the game.